bullyscholarshipeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Riow
Before I even knew, they injected it into my blood. Oh wait, lemme start over. Joe, Nolan and I rushed over to Magic Kingdom as fast we could. The minute we could tell we were there, we kind of face planted ourselves right into the ground of Main Street USA. We were all exhausted, after one on one going against disney characters. At this rate, we didn't really have much energy to fight any other monster. A couple minutes later, I heard giant stomps that almost broke the ground, and I quickly grabbed onto my spear. But it was just Dan… on a dinosaur. He seemed pretty tired too, seeing that he was just dangling on it. We helped him get down, and his dinosaur left. When we got him to the ground, Dan just… fell. I wasn't sure whether to find this normal, or kind of scary in his standards. Multiple times on this mission had Dan collapsed, so he's at a really bad state right now. I almost feel bad for him to fight, when he's so sick. "Alright, now," Nolan said, panting. He was pretty tired too. I mean, he's just laying on the ground, gasping for air. Even though it was to defeat a monster (or Disney character, I guess) I'd still had hurt him multiple times, acting like I was possessed. "we need to get to Magic Kingdom, and find the freaking bomb." "Not yet. I'm too tired." Joe said. He was laying on the ground too. I don't know how he seemed to manage to, the ground was burning hot. He had completely used all his energy during that battle, and now, he couldn't even shoot a spark. "Guys, who knows how many minutes are left on it. I don't think we'd like a place where dreams come true to blow up!" I said, trying to put a little humor in the conversation. I'd never seen us so helpless to each other. I tried splashing some water, but all that came out was as much as you'd get from those water fountains at cheap schools. "Yeah, El is right." Dan said. He tried getting up, but he kept on losing his balance. He finally managed to get up and carefully helped the others get up. "Can we just… walk to the castle?" Nolan asked. "I don't know about that. We're all pretty tired. It'd be better if we used our powers to get there in some chaotic way. But to do that, we need some… some… food." I replied. I kind of felt stupid not thinking of that earlier. We all needed some to boost our energy. In the end, we all had two sodas, french fries, a burger, and some ince cream. That helped. We were all pretty fidgety, but that was good. Now, Joe could fly us there. We were just about to go pass Space Mountain, only about two miles away from the castle, when we saw about 10 people. With one enormous guy right in the front. He had bat wings, and black devil horns. He was chanting something to I guess what was his army. "Oh no. This is not good." Joe said, shaking his head. He seemed like some Disney monsters specialist or something. "What is it, Joe?" Dan asked. "It's Chernabog. An all-power demon from Kingdom Hearts. He is going to be real tough to fight." That made me want to quickly pass by him. But something rapidly and violently pulled us down right in front of his feet. "And what do we have here? Couple of demigods, aren't you?" He had an evil smirk engraved on his face. He I wanted to get up and give him a piece of my mind, but it almost felt like I broke one of my arms or legs from the fall. "Well, I hope you children have prepared yourselves for your death!" There was a silence. And nothing happened. Chernabog looked at his army angrily. "THAT MEANS ATTACK THEM!" And with that, chaos broke. As I got up and grabbed SpEAr, I could tell that it was my leg that broke. I decided to just stay in one place and wait for the army to come at me. Two guys, one with a celestial bronze whip and the other with a regular sword came charging at me. I slashed spear at the whip, trying to foolishly cut it in half, but that thing felt like it was made of out of concrete. Before I could do anything else, the other one with the sword slashed at my leg and I fell. I moaned in pain and started screaming for Joe, Dan, and Nolan to come help me. That didn't get any of their attention, but actually got Chernabog's attention. "Well." he evilly called. "Man Down already? Take her into hostage, you two. Then take her into questioning, and if she's a disobedient one, do plan b." With that order, the soldiers firmly grabbed onto my hands, as I tried to call Joe, Nolan, and Dan again. Joe was fighting four guys, including Chernabog. So was Dan, as well as three other guys. Nolan, meanwhile, was fighting three guys, struggling to get to Chernabog. The third time I screamed their names, one of the soldiers put a blind fold over my eyes. All I heard was Joe say, "Hey, where's El?" I screamed, "Right here!" but I was too far for him to hear. The soldier then put ear plugs into my ear, and from boredom, I kind of drifted to sleep. Lol I was annoyed now. What felt like 10 seconds later was actually 30 minutes later, according to my watch. The soldiers still hadn't taken off my blindfold, but they did take off the ear plug. All I could tell was that I was sitting in a chair. I tried moving my hands, but then realized my hands and feet were in one of those chairs with those locks for hands and feet. I struggled to get out, but it was no use. "We should probably remove the blindfold." A guy said. His voice was low and faint, but somehow quite familiar. I heard foot steps walking toward me, they took off the blindfold. I couldn't really see anything at first, but then my vision cleared up and I kind of wanted the blindford over my eyes again--it was Silver. Around me were bars, the kind you'd find in prison. Behind the bars, were all these high tech things I really did not understand, but Diane seemed to did. She and Silver were both wearing some weird gray suit and Diane's hair was in a pony tail. I just sat there quietly, but in the inside, I was in shock and kind of scared. I stayed like this for about thirty minutes. Unlike most people, I was pretty calm and didn't say a word to Diane or Silver. You see, I don't know why, but for some reason, when the guy my team goes against starts being hostile, I'm always the target for the kidnapping. So by now, I know exactly what to do. “Hmm, no whining or screaming, kid?” Diane said. She had intense eyes like a dog, but it didn't scare me. They were the same exact ones as all the other kidnappers I delt with. “This kid is giving us a silent treatment, Silv. How childish.” I mentally scowled at him. I was always annoyed by people calling me 'kid' because I had a baby face. “This kid happens to be 22,” I snapped. Silver snorted. “Doesn't matter. You'll do what I want later.” That kind of scared me, but I stayed expressionless. I could tell these two really liked to torture people. "So when should we put her under interrigation?" Silver asked Diane. I sighed in frustration quietly. I was never good under pressure, so I would probably sufficate with them two. "Now would be a good time," Diane said, smiling. She and Silver grabbed a chair and squirmed through the bars. They got up very close to my face. "Now, kid, tell us your little friends' weaknesses." Silver snapped. I stayed as quiet as possible. Diane looked irritated. "Well? Speak!" She pretty soon got irritated to the point, where she grabbed a very sharp knife and Silver held it at my throat. "Now," Silver said. "If you don't say their weaknesses, I'll cut your throat." I bursted out talking. "Joe's weaknesses are in the air, even though his dad is Zeus. He has a fear of heights, because he was once pushed off a bridge, " I lied, laughing to myself. "Nolan and Dan... uh, both have, uhm--" "Say it now!" Silver said holding my throat even tighter. "They have none," I replied. That wasn't a lie. I hadn't really seen any flaws from either of the three boys. Nolan had mentioned a couple times that his flaw was something like Personal Loyalty, which now that I think of it, is way too dangerous to tell them. They'd obviously use me, then Nolan would probably just let all of Disney World blow up... fun. "Silv, she might be telling the truth." Diane tried calming him down. "Or she may not!" Silver snapped. Then at the moment, he had a smirk. "Would you like to know something, kid?" Silver asked me. I was in a bit of a panic mode. Was this supposed to make me confess something? I just stayed silent. "Well, are you wondering where that bomb is?" One part of me wanted to blurt out yes, but another part made me hesitant to say anything. Diane whispered something into Category:DoB